fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Junko Enoshima
Summary Junko Enoshima is a member of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy with the title Ultimate Fashionista for her impeccable fashion sense and ability to predict and set trends. In truth, her actual talent is Ultimate Analyst, allowing her to understand her surroundings and other people in an instant. Bored with the mundanity of the society she knows inside out, she decides to experience something completely new by plunging the world into inescapable despair, causing the The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind as the leader of Ultimate Despair, being the true mastermind behind Monokuma and the events of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. 7-C with the Spears of Gungnir. 5-B with prep Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Data Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning (Can summon the Spears of Gungnir from the ground), Slight Toon Force (Survived most of her execution with no visible wounds before being squashed to death, and even then, her body still remained intact), Precognition (Her analytical skills are so high that she can predict enemies movements), Acupuncture (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and use them in a brainwashing method as most of her brainwashing methods came from Yasuke Matsuda's research), Highly efficient in controlling Monokuma (Can control multiple Monokumas at once as seen in Danganronpa IF and Danganronpa 2. Minimum number of Monokumas able to be controlled is shown to be over a hundred), Void Manipulation (Has the void element in Divine Gate), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her own void attacks), Sealing (Can seal her opponents' powers), Monokumas gives her the following abilities: Fire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Spiritual Awarness, Body Control Attack Potency: City Block Level (Defeated Juzo Sakakaura off-screen). Town Level with the Spears of Gungnir (The Spears of Gungnir was capable of easily killing Mukuro Ikusaba). Planet Level with prep (Plung the entire world into a seemingly endless carnage in the span of a few years) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Juzo Sakakura) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least Town Level (Took "The Ultimate Punishment" to kill, which involved feats such as being electrocuted with enough force to liquefy, being hit by speeding trucks while being burned Alive, getting hit by countless baseballs at machine-gun fire rate, pounded by a bulldozer, sent into space and forcefully brought down all before dying under a crusher, any of which should have been more than enough to kill all members of the Danganronpa 1 cast, including Toko Fukawa) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Longer with weapons Standard Equipment: Ice Pick, Metal Baseball Bat, Wallet Bomb, Combat Knife, Grenade, Spears of Gungnir Intelligence: Genius (Staged "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History", which was basically the apocalypse, and succeeded. Took over the Neo World Program and everything in it (with the help of Izuru Kamukura). Succeeded in staging three separate Mutual Killing games between so-called "symbols of hope") Weaknesses: Hates anything to do with hope. Will flip when facing someone with ultimate hope (such as Makoto). Purposely leaves flaws in her plans, so there is a small chance her plan will fail and she herself will be consumed by despair. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In-Verse Moveset * Ultimate Analyst: Junko's true talent allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings with near superhuman fast and detailed thinking. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make very detailed plans in a short amount of time. She is also excellent at reading and thus manipulating others. She can often predict what a person is going to do before they do it - an ability she can use to defeat opponents much stronger than her. It is also this ability that threw her into boredom since she was able to accurately guess how events would play out; this fueled her love of despair as an "unknown". * Ultimate Gyaru: In the original Japanese, Junko's title is Super High School Level Gyaru (超高校級の「ギャル」). The term gyaru refers to a Japanese street fashion subculture. Gyaru fashion is typically characterized by having heavily bleached or dyed hair (mostly shades from dark brown to blonde), highly decorated nails, and dramatic makeup. Since Junko is still a high school student, she is technically a コギャル "kogyaru" (an abbreviation of 高校生ギャル kōkōsei gyaru or "high school gyaru"). Kogyaru are known for altering their school uniforms (e.g. by shortening the skirt) and their fondness of platform boots - two visible features of Junko's attire. Decorating one's cell phone extensively (as well as constantly handling it) is a signature gyaru habit, which explains Alter Ego Junko's choice of an over-adorned cell phone as her courtroom avatar for the final trial of Danganronpa 2. Gyaru, in general, are also fond of bleaching their hair and wearing colored contact lenses - making it highly probable that Junko has neither naturally strawberry blond hair nor naturally blue eyes. Bearing this fact in mind, it is very much possible that Junko's natural hair and eye colors are those of her temporary identity, Ryōko Otonashi. * Ultimate Despair: Junko has the ability to cause nearly anyone to fall into despair, and she revels in the despair felt by herself and others. Using her talent as the Super High School Level Analytical Prowess, she could detect everyone's weaknesses and use this information to manipulate or even exploit people around her to do her bidding. This was demonstrated by how she could prevent the Warriors of Hope from committing suicide and persuaded them to join her in spreading despair by killing adults. It's also been shown that she has severely abused her sister and made her very dependent of her. However, it should be noted that she usually takes the more personal approach only with people she is genuinely interested in. She tends to literally brainwash masses, using videos created with Ryota Mitarai's animation brainwashing technique and her own talent of despair. The only person she could never get to was Makoto, who could be considered the true Ultimate Hope in the same way Junko is considered the true Ultimate Despair. In the case of Izuru, the original Ultimate Hope, he was never truly loyal to her and his despair was caused solely by his own boredom. Other Media Moveset Divine Gate Ultimate Despair: 2x HP/ATK to Void type units. Hopelessly Happy!: Deals Void type damage equal to 15x user's ATK to all enemies and for two turns Active Skills are sealed. JUNKO ENOSHIMAAA!!: Super Extra Large Void damage to a single enemy. (4.5x ATK) Despair is only for...Pleasure: Super-Extra Large Void damage to all enemies. (2.8x ATK) Respect Threads https://www.deviantart.com/unserious-sam/art/Junko-Enoshima-makes-Death-Battle-Despair-659265280 https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/7zoed2/respect_junko_enoshima_danganronpa/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel